


Escort

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: In which Q sings in the frog choir and Bond sees him back to his dormitory (and there is a toad somewhere in between)





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! This one is a fill for "Frog" on the [Random Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/). I also just wanted to write a Hogwarts AU. I'd like to do a much more interesting one at some point, but some fluff seemed good for today!

James had been sitting at one of the dining tables for the last half of practice. Q was pretending he hadn’t noticed.

Only when Professor Flitwick had dismissed them for the evening did Q allow his gaze to land more obviously on James.

“You’re very good,” James said as Q approached, giving him that charming smile that won him the favor of many of their fellow students.

Q was determined not to give him the satisfaction quite so easily. “And you must have quite an ear. It’s usually difficult to hear me with the whole choir singing.” He cradled Albert close to his chest, readjusting his grip when the toad began to squirm. “Can I help you with something? I do have things to do, you know.”

James took his time in standing from the table, likely just to frustrate Q, even pausing a moment to readjust his robes and immaculately knotted yellow and black tie. “I’ve just come to take Albert off your hands, actually. Bill is busy studying, so I offered to come instead.”

“An entirely selfless gesture, I’m sure,” Q drawled.

“It does have its perks.” James shrugged, then held out his arm, crooked at the elbow. “Shall we?”

With Bill’s toad still held carefully in one hand, Q eyed James’ arm. “I thought you were here for Albert.”

James shrugged. “Two birds with one stone. I’ll walk you back to your common room and then take Albert back to Bill.”

“I don’t need to be _escorted_ anywhere, James,” Q insisted, without much heat.

James leaned in a bit to murmur to Q, “You say that as if it’s not really for my benefit.”

Glancing around, Q noted that most of the other frog choir members had departed, and the few remaining weren’t paying him much attention. “Well,” he said after a moment, “if it’s for _your_ benefit…”

James beamed a Q looped his arm through his, balancing Albert carefully in his free hand; Bill had been kind enough to allow Q the use of his toad so he could participate in frog choir, and Q would be damned if he let anything happen to it.

“You do know the Slytherin common room isn’t that far, don’t you?” Q pointed out as they made for the large doors of the Great Hall.

“A walk is still a walk,” James replied airily. “I’ll take it.”

Q shook his head but allowed James to steer them towards the staircase that led to the Slytherin common room.

Arm in arm really wasn’t the best way to head down the steep set of stone steps, but they persisted, stubbornly hanging onto one another as they descended, and if Q ended up leaning into James a little more than was necessary given the space, that was nobody’s business but their own.

They chatted quietly as they went, comparing class assignments, and Q sighed in jealously at the transfiguration work that James was learning, that Q himself wouldn’t get to do until next year.

“As if you won’t just look it up on your own if you want to learn it. Sixth year spells would hardly stump you for long.” James said this less as flattery and more as if it was fact, and Q was glad that the dim lighting of the dungeons hid the flush that came to his face.

“Well,” he said after a moment, “there’s something to be said for teacher feedback.”

“You just like hearing people tell you how good you are,” James teased.

“Well I don’t hate it,” Q replied as they came to a stop in front of the wall that concealed the entrance to the common room. “And this is where we say goodnight.”

“I _was_ planning on seeing you in.” James frowned, practically pouting at Q, who only smirked in return.

“Do you imagine I’ll be eaten by a troll if you turn your back for a moment?” Q shook his head. “The password is supposed to be a _secret._ Go back to your own room now.”

“Maybe I will, if you give me something,” James coaxed, grinning.

“Oh, of course.” Q recalled the toad in his hand, so far rather agreeably docile, and held it out carefully to James.

James blinked. Albert croaked hopefully; poor thing probably wasn’t comfortable in the dank dungeons. “That’s not quite what I had in mind,” James said, though he gently scooped Albert up and slipped him into his pocket anyway, the same way Bill often did.

“Oh? Were you expecting a thank you for your unnecessary chivalry? A kiss, maybe?” Q teased.

“Well I wouldn’t object,” James said quietly.

“I – oh,” was Q’s eloquent response. “That is…”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, no, I – I just. You’re… tall.”

James had one year and a smug handful of inches on Q (for now, at least; Q was expecting his growth spurt any time now, and then he was quite certain they’d be even) and was currently very amused about it. He then decided to obligingly lean down just as Q reached up to tug him down by the front of his robes. They met somewhat painfully in the middle, teeth clacking and lips pinching in between.

Q groaned, embarrassment and discomfort in one, but James simply pulled back a fraction of the way, winding his fingers in the front of Q’s robes to keep him close as the kiss softened into something much more pleasant.

They stood there a moment, adrift in the kiss, until a croak from James’ pocket brought them back. Q smiled ruefully. “You should take him back.”

“I suppose I should,” James replied, though he was slow to pull away from Q’s space. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Q.”

“See you tomorrow,” Q agreed, watching James head back down the corridor and up the steps before he himself slipped behind the wall to find the entrance to the common room.

He remembered only then that he’d promised to study charms with Eve, and that he was rather later than usual in returning from choir practice. Knowing his face was still flushed, Q resigned himself to Eve learning everything – she’d know as soon as she looked at him, there wouldn’t even be a point in denying it.

Ah, well; small price, Q supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186039889158/escort-james-bond-00q-day-3-hogwarts-au) if you'd like to come over and see the festing going on there!


End file.
